Tales of Imbrium
by Demon Larkham
Summary: The beginning of the story of a Ragnarök Private Server, we follow the adventures of Titania Min as she goes through her last terrible day of Claiborne Private School before being teleported to the mystical world of Ragnarok.
1. Chapter 0 The Book

Chapter 0 - The Book

"M'kay, do I look good?" The young woman asked, holding the microphone to her lips, trying to keep her eyes focused on her target, trying her hardest to concentrate whilst at the same time attempting to keep her cute smile. "Whatever..." The camera woman muttered, chewing the gum within her mouth, savoring its cherry flavor as her eyes, as well as the camera, were transfixed upon two objects which were a bit south of the young woman's face. The young woman noticed, and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you ready to shoot?" The young woman inquired, her grip tightening upon the microphone. "Whatever..." The camerawoman said, the camera zooming ever so slightly to get a better look. "Are you listening to me?" The young woman growled angrily. "Whatever..." the camerawoman muttered, zooming ever so slightly still. The young woman was losing her patience.

"Hey, I didn't pay you twenty dollars of my hard earned money to shoot this if you're just gonna be a jerk! This grade is both yours and mine, so do it right!" the young woman screamed, just about ready to throw the microphone. She had tried so very hard to look good for this project, this being her first, as well as her final project for the semester. It was for her journalism class. She was to film a free form topic. Her choice was deforestation, and how its slow spread would soon make the planet barren.

Dressed in the usual school uniform, sleeveless sailor suit, always hated it, she had tried her very best to do the entire project herself, being paired up with hat she considered to be the class idiot. It wasn't going so well at all in her opinion. "Whatever..." The camera girl said, growing a large, pink bubble, filling it with air until it popped. She spat out the rest of the gum on the ground and sighed a long, drawling sigh. That was the last straw.

"You get your ass over here right now!" The young woman growled angrily, at the very peak of her frustration. She walked forward, her sneakers crunching against the leaf covered ground, holding the microphone high into the air, ready to hit the camera girl. She had no plans to stop hitting her. Sadly, those plans were ruined as she stepped in striking distance, just close enough to see her own reflection in the camera woman's eyes as she was about to strike her down, when she tripped over a large tree root which had grown over the ground, covered in leaves to the point where she couldn't notice. The young woman tripped, hit her head hard upon the ground, and lost all consciousness.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the young woman raised herself off of the ground. The camerawoman was staring at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? You've been asleep for hours!" the camerawoman exclaimed. The young woman slowly looked upwards towards the skies whilst she rubbed her head. The skies were dark, different from before she fell unconscious, it was only mid afternoon and the sun hung high in the sky. Then it occurred to her.

"Wait, wait, wait..." The young woman said, getting up on her feet, brushing the grass off of her blue school uniform skirt and turning over to face the camera girl, her eyes filled with anger. "Why didn't you /do/ anything!?" The young woman yelled. The camera girl's expression changed. She smirked now and said simply, "I did".

The young woman's eye twitched. "Katie... What did you do?" The young woman asked cautiously. The young woman started to look about herself, prodding at herself to make sure that everything was in the right places. The young woman quickly looked up, just about ready to punch the young girl she knew as Katie, but by then, she was already gone, vanished, ran away.

The young woman slowly sighed, slumping downward, holding her face in her hands. Katie had run off with the camera. Only God knows what she had done. She was always out to get her, always out to make things so much worse for her. The whole school was. Slowly, she stood upright and continued to dust herself off, trying not to think about it. She tried to think of other things, of happy things, but alas, as hard as she tried, the thoughts still lingered.

She would have to walk back to school and face being shouted at by the dorm hall monitor for being out past sundown. She would have to face humiliation tomorrow. She would have to face being expelled even. All of this and more simply because she wanted to actually do her work for once. Slowly, she trudged onward towards the school, her head hanging low, her long blond hair hanging in her face, asking herself, "Why is my life so horrible?"

Luckily enough for her, the entire school was basically asleep, even the hall monitor, whom was always supposed to be on duty, but now lay dead asleep upon his comfy little couch in front of the dorm hall entrance. As incompetent as always, just like Claiborne Private School, the lowest rated private school in the country. Sneaking into her dorm room, the young woman sighed quietly, her dorm mate still awake watching television, which wasn't allowed in dorms anyway, the young woman crept towards the bed, just about ready to sleep.

Just then, she heard her dorm mate giggle loudly, pointing at the screen. "Hahaha, she's so in for it tomorrow!" she exclaimed. The young woman turned around, and gasped in shock. There in the television screen, was something she never meant anyone to see. The image slowly faded out, and slowly fading in upon a black background, "Titania's Tits, A Katie Willow Production".

Titania's cheeks flushed and she marched angrily towards the television, standing in front of her dorm mate and turning towards her. "Get out!" Titania yelled. Titania's dorm mate looked up at her, wide eyed. "Hey, I was at the best part! I never knew they were so b-" the dorm mate began, but was interrupted by Titania pushing her out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Hours had past since her dorm mate had stopped banging on the door, and had simply gone into someone else's dorm for the night. Titania held the tear soaked tape in her hands, staring at the label in the dead center of it. "Copy 5039", Titania repeated aloud as she lifted it in the air and threw it at the wall, watching it smash into hundreds of little pieces. "What am I going to do now?" Titania whispered to herself, sitting alone in her bed.

She'd had enough of it all. Not only of the school, not only of the students, not only of the teachers and the staff, not only of her parents and her family, of just the world itself. What was she going to do now? How could she possibly face tomorrow? The reason why she'd usually wear sweaters even in the middle of summer? Far worse.

She looked down at her hands once more, thinking over her options. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay, nowhere to trust. She closed her eyes, wishing oh so very badly that she had somewhere to go, somewhere to stay, and somewhere that she could trust. Somewhere that she could get away from all of the pain and embarrassment she had gone through in that miserable world she was in.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and there sitting upon her hands, was a book.

She stared at it for at least an hour now, wondering how it had gotten to her hands. She knew full well that she had bought it weeks upon weeks before, never actually having the time to read it. It was a very old book, the only one in her entire school's library that she had never read before. The only thing is, it was an ancient book, written in a language that no one knew of. She had decided as a test of her own intelligence, to look through the book and decipher its words. But alas, she had not even picked up the book for ages, let alone deciphered anything.

She placed her hand upon the cover. Old and tattered, she wondered how it had gotten to her. But perhaps it had something to say. Perhaps it was tired of being ignored, being judged by only what was on its cover, as she had been for most, if not all of her life. Her fingertips gently tracing the edges of the cover, she slowly made the effort to lift the cover. The cover opened with great ease, but what she saw behind the cover was not the pages of a book. What she saw was light.

Light that filled everything.

And soon, darkness.

Slowly, she had awoken. Her vision was blurry at first, but she could feel the cold ground underneath her. The first thing she noticed, was that she wasn't in the dorm room anymore, or at least not upon her bed, for she could not feel the soft fabrics underneath her. No, she could only feel hard stone underneath her. Ever so slowly, Titania stood up, brushing herself off, still fully dressed in her school uniform. "Where am I?" Titania asked aloud, walking forward. She could see that there was someone in the distance, but this person she did not recognize.

She walked closer to this person though, wondering to herself, what was going on? What those evil little monsters in her school abducted her, tried to make more videos, or something worse?

As she walked ever closer, she saw that the person ahead was wearing what seemed to be a maid's outfit. That, and had a dark, swirling aura around her entire body, something that she only thought of in horror movies, aura surrounding those of the ranks of the possessed.

She staggered forward a bit, too weary and dazed to stop herself, and finally came to a stop, about ten or so feet away from the person in front of her.

She found that she couldn't move, couldn't breath, and couldn't do anything. She merely gazed at the being in front of her in mixed shock and amazement. The being slowly bowed and spoke.

"Greetings wanderer. I see you have found the world of Min-Hazen."

End


	2. Chapter 1 The Mistake

Chapter 1 - The Mistake

Titania simply stared at the being in front of her, this glowing entity that greeted her in this strange new place. One thousand and one questions flowed through her mind as she gazed at the being in front of her. 'Where am I? Why am I here? Where am I going to go?' she asked herself within the sanctity of her own mind, or at least she believed it was safe from all persons around her. The entity sighed. "I have already said it once, you are in the world of Min-Hazen. I don't know why you're here. People always come in and out, even though this little place is dying anyway. I don't even get paid anymore, so screw the professional jobber jabber." The being muttered angrily, putting her hands on her hips and sighing, wagging her head from side to side. "Newbies, all of them are the same, I swear." She growled.

Titania gulped, scratching her head nervously. "Well, I, uhm... What am I supposed to do? I don't think I can get out of here. This entire place, it feels so cold, and I'm not a very good swimmer, and all I see around me is water." Titania whimpered, feeling fear dwelling deep within her heart, swelling ever so slowly, feeding of her dismay. The being sighed, "Just answer a few silly, pointless questions and I'll throw your ass in the court of the Gods, if those has-beens ever show their faces again" The being muttered. Titania tilted her head. "But how'll you go about doing that? And where am I exactly? Am I really in a totally different world? And who are you? What are you? What's going on?" Titania said, the pitch of her voice slowly growing louder and louder as she became more panicked.

"Okay, listen lady, I don't know what the rules are in your world, but in this one, you have to go through me to get any further, and right now you're not making a good impression. Shut up, or you're not going anywhere" The being said, annoyance clearly in her voice. Sadly though, her words were not heard, for they were drowned by Titania's rapid-fire questions, only growing more rapid as well as more absurd as each moment passed. It finally came to the point where the being could no longer handle it, especially for not being paid at all anymore. "Alright, that's it bitch, no more Ms.Happy for you. You're not coming here anymore" The being yelled.

The moment the words had hit her ears, it was far too late for her to do anything anymore. The being clapped her hands twice, and beside her appeared a very tall, armor clad monster of a man, his height at least ten feet, simply his wrists being two feet thick. Titania merely gazed up at the hulking mass of muscle and armor and stared, feeling a cold rush of fear parade itself down her spine. The being looked up at the being, shoved her hand down the color of her uniform, pulling out a very large folding fan and swinging it at the armored giant. The giant cried as the fold fan struck home against the giants back. "Do your job, take her away" The being demanded. The giant looked over at Titania, and then

back at the being whom stood next to him.

"But why?" He asked, scratching the side of his head with one massive finger. The being growled and pointed at Titania's chest. "Grundy, look at her, can't an idiot like you see? She's hiding midgets in her shirt, midgets that were banned from this world!" The being yelled. Titania's cheeks burned bright red, folding her arms over the vastness of her chest, which she would usually be quite proud of. "Hey, no I'm not!" Titania yelled, but the deep, grumbling voice of Grundy, drowned her voice. "Me no stupid, me no stupid, shut up! I see she hide bad men under her shirt! So she be bad man too!" Grundy yelled angrily, walking over towards Titania, the ground shaking violently with every step he took. Titania yelped, stumbling backwards onto her bottom, trying to crawl away from the giant, but her mind too astonished to pull her eyes away from it. The armor-clad giant roared as he stretched his arm to scoop up Titania. All Titania could see was the massive bulk of Grundy before his body eclipsed the very sun itself, and all the rest was darkness.

Ever so slowly, Titania opened her eyes, and then she quickly stood. Before her eyes, was an eclipsed sun. All around her was darkness, all but this strange, floating boulder, which she stood upon. Titania quickly fell to her knees, trying to hug the ground to her body, trying to make darned sure that she wouldn't fall off. "Why is this happening to me?" Titania whined, her fingers clawing into the ground. From in front of her, a chuckle echoed, followed by a loud cough. Titania slowly looked up, her blond hair covering most of her face, her brain aching. "What now?" Titania muttered. From what seemed to be within the eclipse itself, a voice arose.

"Greetings. I am the one whom has brought you here." The voice said.

End


	3. Chapter 2 The Darkness

Chapter 2 – The Darkness

Titania stared at the being before her, speechless, frightened, yet at the same time, calm. Although the eclipse almost totally blocked the man out of view, she could see that from his height and the sound of his voice, he was frail and he was weak. Titania stood there for the longest time, not knowing what to do, or what to say. After a long moment of silence, the man finally spoke once more.

"I am the one whom has called you to this world. I saved you. Would you like to know why?" The man asked. His voice was frail, weak, scratchy, yet she could still hear him perfectly. It was then that she noticed; there was no sound in that realm. There was no noise, no sign of life, nothing but that one man, and she.

She was beginning to feel a bit calmer, the panic slowly, gently floating away into the nothingness that surrounded the old man and her. She found the courage to speak, and used it. "Yes… I would like to know why…" Titania asked. She looked down at herself and shivered, thinking about how close she was to certain doom. That giant would've probably have crushed her with his bare hands if it wasn't for this old man. The old man smiled, walking closer to her.

"Because you, my dear, are a very special young lady…" He said. He stopped only five feet away from her, still smiling at her. He was close enough to see him, and although he looked old, decrepit, weak, she felt he was far from it. Merely his presence made her feel a pressure, such a great and powerful pressure, pushing down upon her entire body, like being pulled deep, deep underwater. Yet, she was not being pushed down, she was not being pulled down towards the ground that lay under her feet. All there was in this void was the old man, and she.

His words reached her, making her blush slightly. No one had ever called her special before. They had always called her other names. Names she would much rather not recall. She took a good look at him, and saw that he wasn't the type to do things that first came to her mind when he called her special. He was wearing a white lab coat, as snow white as what little hair he had left on his head and upper lip. His arms were folded across his chest, and he had a kind smile upon his old, wrinkled face. Once again she spoke, curiosity in her voice.

"What do you mean by special, sir? And, why is it that you brought me here? I would really like to know…" She said, trying not to sound rude. This man seemed to be the first person to ever be so kind to her, not only that, but also this man was the first to not try to kill her in this world. The last thing she wanted to do is make him want her dead as well.

The old man chuckled softly, his chuckle ending abruptly in a series of loud coughs, which shook his frail body.

"Young lady, you are special, for reasons that you will soon find out on your own. I'm sorry, but I'm not obligated to tell you. To tell you the truth, I'm not obligated to tell you anything at all. But what I can tell you, is what I brought you here for." He said softly.

Titania lowered her head cautiously, pondering whether or not she should ask the question, but the man continued, not giving her the time to think. "I brought you here to give you something very special. I brought you here, to give you a familiar." The old man spoke, his face becoming serious. Titania tilted her head, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Familiar?" She repeated in curiosity.

The man chuckled softly. "How are you doing, Miss?" He asked softly. "Don't worry about that now, please, just answer my questions. Answer my questions, and I'll answer yours, deal?" he said. Titania found no other real choice. She would do anything, just to get some answers out of /someone/. She sighed in defeat and answered. "I'm not doing so good," she said softly.

The man tilted his head. "Now why is that, young lady?" he asked. Titania frowned, thinking the subject over, whether or not she should answer at all. She decided that there was nothing to lose, nothing at all. "Because everything seems to just crumble down all around me and never stop. I have no friends, my grades aren't that well, everyone's out to get me, and now I'm in a place that I don't know where I am, I don't know what's going on, and I don't know what to do. I've never known what to do, and things just continue to get worse and worse…" She said softly, lowering her head so that her long locks of blond hair covered her eyes. The man sighed softly, shaking his head. He was right all along. He knew it.

"What would you like most of all? What is it that you want?" He asked softly. "It can only be one thing…" He added, nodding his head. He listened closely, for this was the crucial question. "All I want, is something to go right in my life for once…" She answered. The old man's smile returned to his ancient lips. For only a moment, he raised his arm from his chest, his fingers rubbing against his balding head. There was just enough of his chest visible to reveal what could possibly be the reason why he had his arms wrapped around his chest. There was an opening in his lab coat, in a perfect circle. Where his chest was supposed to be, there was blackness. Swirling blackness in the dead center of his chest. Titania only glimpsed at it for a moment before it was covered once more by the man's arm.

"It is determined…" He said, taking a long, deep breath and releasing it. "You are special indeed. Here…" He said softly as he walked closer towards Titania. His arms unfolded once again, revealing that swirling darkness. He placed his hand inside of the darkness, an act that made Titania feel sick to her stomach. Ever so slowly, he pulled forth an egg shaped rock, covered in what appeared to be eyes. Titania backed away ever so slightly, feeling frightened once again. This was far from normal; far from anything she even considered to be normal. The man saw the fear within Titania's eyes and shook his head from side to side. "You need not fear, young lady… For what you are looking at, is your own soul." The old man said.

Titania tilted her head ever so slightly, her curiosity getting the better of her. "My… My soul?" She whispered in awe as she looked at the strange egg shaped stone in front of her.

"That… That thing?" She asked softly. The old man shook his head, closing his eyes. "Now, now, I thought you would've known by now. Do not judge a book by its cover." He said. Titania attempted to move even further back, but found that she couldn't move at all. Not a single muscle could budge. She was very afraid at this point.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but as far as I know, there is no other way but this…" He whispered softly, as he slowly placed his hand upon her wrist, pulling out her arm from under her chest, unfolding her balled up fingers, and placing the stone upon her open palm.

"I'll send you to the place you need to go. You don't have to worry about anything. You don't know much about this world, I can tell. The world you came from is very different from our own, very much so. I don't expect you to understand anything. But do not lose hope, my dear. You will find your way." The man said in a soft, soothing voice.

Titania's eyes widened as she was finally able to move again. Her vision began to fade, and Titania began to panic. "Wait! No, don't leave! You never answered my questions!" Titania cried as she felt herself slowly being pulled away, gently floating off of the floating rock, away into the darkness, away from the eclipsed sun. The man merely smiled up at her.

"Goodbye, Titania. Never lose hope." He said, as Titania was swallowed by the darkness.

End


	4. Chapter 3 The Assassin

Chapter 3 – The Assassin

When Titania awoke, she felt a terrible pounding within her head. All around her was grassland, trees scattering along the stretching plains and hills of where she was. She instantly thought back to her the time when she was supposed to be making that film project for her class for a grade. Had it all been a dream?

She slowly stood up, brushing herself off. Had she knocked herself unconscious for the entirety of the day? She pondered over the subject as she looked herself for any sort of cuts or bruises, or some kind of /other/ damages. So far, everything seemed fine, merely a little dirty.

The more she pondered, the more other memories came back to her. How real this supposed dream felt, how she still remembered everything that happened, very uncommon for her to remember /anything/ in her dreams, usually. Not only that, but no matter how familiar the area looked to her, it felt completely different.

She opened her mouth wide and started to yawn. Remembering that yawning like that was considered rude, she lifted her hand to block her mouth. Her eyes widened, as her mouth was blocked, not by her hand, but by the egg shaped rock. She quickly moved her hand out of her mouth, the egg falling to the ground. Her heart raced as all of the eyes, which sat within the rock, real eyes, followed her, staring at her, blinking.

It was then that she truly realized that it wasn't a dream. It was real. She was in another world. A world that she knew nothing about, and nothing knew about her. That was when she smiled a wide, vibrant smile.

No one in this world knew her. Nothing, not even her name was known. She took in a long, deep breath through her nose as she thought about what a change it would be. No bullies, no perverts, no drunken father, no lazy mother, no homework, no schoolwork. There was nothing but possibilities in this new land.

Titania started to walk forward, absently picking up the egg shaped rock and placed it into the pocket of her knee length skirt. She was lucky that the egg shaped rock was rather small, not much bigger than that of any normal egg, though it was very oddly shaped.

She walked in a very calm state of mind, completely unaware of everything around her. All that was on her mind was not where she was, why she was there, what was on her mind was simply possibilities.

She felt that she was floating in air and that she was walking on nothing but the wind, the wind flowing all around her, embracing her, loving her. In some ways, she was correct. She knew that the moment her body hit the ground with a loud "thud".

"As the saying goes, if you have your nose up all the time, you're bound to trip on yourself." A male voice said, laughing. "Then again, if you have your nose down all the time, you're bound to run into a post. Therefore, I guess it sort of evens out, doesn't it?" He continued. Titania slowly got up to her feet, rubbing her sore bottom. Her eyes raced around her surroundings trying to find the source of the voice. She found nothing. Titania's heart began to race as fears flew into her head. She already witnessed a giant, a glowing woman, and a man with a black hole in the center of his chest, not only that, but she has a egg shaped rock covered in eyes in her uniform's skirt pocket. God only knew what else was out there in the world. Her old fears were growing inside of her mind. "Where are you?" Titania yelled to no one as she spun around, panicked. She tripped once again, falling flat onto her bottom. She began to move backward, crawling away as quickly as she could, but failed miserably, only succeeding in slipping and falling flat on her stomach. "What are you?" She whimpered.

The bodiless voice chuckled. "Calm down, calm down, what do you think I am? Do you think I'm a persona killer? That's almost insulting!" the voice called, mockingly.

Fear began to overcome Titania. The feeling of hopelessness and helplessness consumed her once more, and finally, she fell to her knees, pressed her forehead against the ground, covered her face with her arms, and began to cry.

The voice sighed and walked towards her. Titania began to grow even more frightened. What was this thing going to say now? What was it going to do to her? Her entire body began to shake with the force of her sobs. "Now, don't cry. Calm down, are you new here? Hmm, those clothes you have on, very cute, different. Are you an Alde girl, perhaps? No?" The voice said, coming from right next to Titania. She quickly stopped sobbing loudly, but her entire body continued to shake.

The voice groaned out of frustration. "Fine, will this help things get better?" The voice muttered as slowly, a body began to slowly fade into existence. Titania wasn't aware of the appearance of the body though, due to the fact that her face was still buried deep into her arms, her forehead pressed against the ground.

"Hey, look up, no more spooky disembodied voice! Jeez, woman." The male voice said, obviously annoyed at this point. Titania slowly looked up, her tear-stained face shining slightly due to the suns reflection. Standing before her was a very strangely shaped man. The first thing she saw was his crescent shaped shoes, silver plated and brown. As her eyes slowly crawled upward, she saw the man's strange attire, but didn't even know how to describe the way he looked.

Titania stared for many a moment, but stopped the moment the man spoke. "What, never saw an assassin cross before? Heh, up in Alde I bet you don't see many assassins, huh?" the man said. Titania shook her head and muttered something under her breath. "What was that little girl?" the assassin-cross inquired, still sounding peeved. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Titania said loud enough to be heard.

The assassin-cross tilted his head. "Oh? So you're a newbie? That's weird. You're not dressed like a newbie…" The assassin-cross muttered. Titania shivered as he felt him feeling her up with his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining…" The assassin-cross said with a greedy light in his eyes. "What do you mean, not dressed like a newbie?" Titania asked, her voice still shaky.

The assassin chuckled softly, extended a hand out towards her. "Don't sweat the details. Come on; come with me, all right? I'll explain everything. I'm sure you're scared in this brand new place, all alone…" The assassin-cross said with a warm smile upon his pale face. Though his hair was long, wrapped in a ponytail, his bangs covering his eyes slightly, his sandy brown hair could not hide the deviant thoughts flashing through his pitch black eyes. The assassin-cross slowly extended a hand towards Titania.

Titania looked at his gloved hand, and found his brown glove highly unwelcoming. Sadly though, Titania had nowhere to go, and this could be her first chance to get some solid answers. Titania slowly extended her hand, the assassin-cross eyeing her bare arm hungrily as she did so, and placed her hand upon the open palm of his hand. Titania immediately felt the taste of bile within her throat. The assassin-cross chuckled softly. "Good girl," he said softly as he pulled her to her feet.

Titania slowly brushed herself off. "Erm…" Titania began, thinking over what she wanted to ask of the man, but the assassin-cross cut her off. "Perhaps we should get you some new clothes, hmm? You seem to be very dirty from all of those falls. Maybe you should tie up your hair so it doesn't get in my way." The assassin-cross said failing to catch himself.

Titania slowly raised a brow. "Beg your pardon?" Titania asked. "Maybe you should tie up your hair so it doesn't bother you as much…" The assassin-cross said, catching himself that time. Titania nodded, running a hand through her long, blond hair. "I guess…" She agreed, pulling out two hair ties from her skirt pocket and tying her hair up into two pigtails, one on either side of her head.

"There…" Titania said after she was finished. "Hot…" The assassin-cross muttered under his breath as he began to walk forward, pulling Titania by her hand. Titania stumbled after him, trying to form words in her mouth for questions, but before she could begin to ask, the assassin-cross began to talk.

"This is the godless world of Min-Hazen. Here you'll find killers, scoundrels, and brigands of all shapes and sizes. Around these parts, there are monsters and creatures running around in the wild, much like your own I imagine. But, there is no need to fear, for most of those poor defenseless people running around screaming bloody murder there are familiars. We all have our very own special little guardian, but the scoundrels and so one don't, which is a good indicator." The assassin-cross said as they walked along the plains.

Titania looked around at the beautiful world around her. There were things she had never seen before, such as little balls of fluff moving along the ground, puffballs which didn't seem to have feet, only two bunny ears sticking out of their head. On the ground, there were giant pupas, huge, pulsating versions of the ones back in her world. Not only were there those things, but there was also balls of jelly with faces on them, which bounced and hopped in every which direction.

The assassin-cross sighed softly, feeling relieved that she didn't hear that last part so well. He tightened his grip on her hand to regain her attention. "I don't suggest picking a fight with any of them. Although they may look cute and cuddly, their fierce, dangerous, rabid things." He said with a warning tone.

Titania pointed downward, causing the assassin-cross to look downward. At his feet, was one of those slime balls, looking up at the assassin-cross with a happy expression. Titania couldn't help but stare at it and revere its extreme cuteness.

Then, without a single word, the assassin-cross raised one booted foot and thrust his foot downward upon the ball of jellies' body, causing it to burst into hundreds of hardened pieces, causing sinking in Titania's heart.

"That, my lady friend, is a poring. Those things are also vicious, very scary." The assassin-cross muttered as he tugged her along. As Titania continued to look around, she began to see other strangely dressed people, many of them wearing the same outfit, like uniforms. As she continued to walk, she began to see less and less of them, and more and more monsters, mostly those jelly blob monsters, the ones that assassin-cross called a "Poring", yet they were different colors. Titania saw blue ones, green ones, slightly tan ones, and at one point, a very large, transparent pink one, surrounded by the smaller pink, more solid looking ones.

As she passed the last few people, she overheard a conversation between two females. "Hey, did you hear about that one guy?" The girl asked her friend as they both began to stab a poring. The friend shook her head. "What guy? And is he hot?" the girl's friend replied. "You know, that assassin-cross running around, killing newbie after newbie." The girl said, sounding slightly agitated to have to put forth the effort to explain. "Ooooh, you mean Zonza?" the girl's friend replied.

By then, Titania and the assassin-cross were too far away to hear the rest of the conversation, but Titania heard as much as she needed to know. "Erm…" Titania said softly, fear flowing through her body once more. "What's your name, by the way?" Titania asked softly. The assassin-cross stood still.

Titania stood still as well and looked all around her. There was nothing but monsters all around her. "Sir?" Titania asked softly. "My name is Zonza." The assassin-cross replied as he spun to face her. The last thing Titania saw was an evil red glow in Zonza's eyes as his fist collided with Titania's gut, knocking her unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4 The Familiar

Chapter 4 – The Familiar

Darkness swirled all around her, but she was not afraid. She was back to that place, six years ago. She was on that mountain, sitting on the very top of it with her jean shorts and her sleeveless blouse, looking up at the eclipse. She gazed up at it, never moving a single inch. The beauty of the eclipse mesmerized her. Slowly, she stood on her too feet, raising her hand towards the eclipse, trying to touch it, trying to fly towards the eclipse, to get away from everything, to stay in the safety of the blackened sun.

All she could remember afterwards, was the sense of flying before she hit the ground.

Her eyes were opened, his ears twitched slightly. She was falling still, even now. Falling into the darkness, that terrible unending darkness, even six years later. But now, she did not feel alone. She looked around and about her, but saw nothing, nothing but the blackness all around her, swirling around her like a vortex, and the eclipsed sun in the dead center of the sky, never growing smaller though she was falling.

Six years from then, she was falling with the blackness all around her; the only thing that changed was her body and her clothing. As she plummeted into nothing, she felt something slip from her skirt pocket, falling out of her pocket, falling with her into the nothingness that surrounded her body. It was that strange egg shaped rock, staring at her, blinking with its many eyes.

Titania smiled warmly at it now, for she was not alone anymore because of it. As ugly and strange as it was it felt alive, it felt different. The eyes stared at her, blinking with its rock eyelids. Titania slowly extended her arm, stroking the rock gently; glad to finally have some company she could actually trust. When the egg finally spoke, Titania's heart felt comfort. "You are my master…" The egg said, the voice coming from deep within its shell.

Titania shook her head. "You are my only friend…" Titania whispered softly. Titania's eyes widened as the egg shivered. It cracked, only slightly, but it cracked nonetheless. Slowly, the darkness began to fade all around her as slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes within her mind closed, and the eyes of her body opened.

She gasped as she awoke, holding her hands against her chest, breathing hard, covered in cold sweat. Her head quickly looked from side to side and all around her. It was the dead of night and she was lying against a log. Titania rubbed her head cautiously, her eyes still taking in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a desert, sand in every direction except for the occasional cactus, a few trees here and there. She didn't know where she was.

Titania slowly stood, brushing the sand off of her body. Titania still remembered everything. She remembered arriving in those fields, remembered meeting that man, remembered being kidnapped by him, and now she was all alone in the middle of nowhere.

Titania shivered, trying to push the thoughts of what might have happened to her while she was asleep out of her mind. She only wanted to get out of that horrid place. Sadly, she knew that she could not. He could be anywhere at this point, seeing as he had the ability to disappear and reappear at will. To become invisible to the naked eye, this man was the most dangerous element. Titania slowly started to walk forward, her eyes darting in every direction, and finally broke into a sprint, running forward as fast as she could through the empty sands of the desert. Her sprint ended abruptly as she ran head first into an object that she could not see, knocking her backward onto her bottom. She looked up and saw him slowly fading back into existence. It was he, Zonza, her captor.

He smiled down at her, chuckling softly, that red glare in his eyes still being very visible. "And his poetry can still be heard in the desert…" Zonza said, bursting into a gale of laughter as he thrust his hand towards Titania, wrapping his fingers around her throat and pulling her to her feet. "Do you really think you could run away from me, girl? You are very wrong." Zonza said, throwing his head back and releasing another gale of laughter as he walked onward, deeper into the empty desert, where there were no witnesses, where there was nothing to stop him.

When Zonza finally let Titania go, they were near what seemed to be an Oasis, a beautiful pond of water surrounded by trees. Titania concentrated on the pond, trying to forget about her situation, trying her hardest to think of anything else, anything at all. But sadly, with Zonza, that was impossible.

Without a single moment of hesitation, Zonza pushed Titania down into the dirt, laughing all the way, that horrible high-pitched giggle which seemed to be able to shatter glass. Even on the ground, Titania tried to crawl away, trying her hardest to get away from her captor. "Please, leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you, please, just go away!" Titania yelled.

Zonza laughed and walked towards Titania, putting his foot down on her hair, causing her to stop moving. "Oh how rude, after all that I've done for you?" Zonza said mockingly. "This is only payment for my kindness" Zonza said, matter-of-factly, releasing yet another gale of high-pitched laughter.

Titania closed her eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do anymore, nowhere to go, nowhere to run. She felt deep within her heart that she was going to be used, and she was going to be killed. For one terrible moment, Titania welcomed the end…

And then, she was back in that place once again. She was falling down into the darkness. She was back on that mountain, back to that day, six years past. She was back to the day of the one-hour eclipse. She was falling again, feeling deep within her heart that she was going to be killed, that there was nothing she could do anymore, nowhere to go, nowhere to run.

She closed her eyes and for one terrible moment, she welcomed the end. Then, just as she heard six years ago, she was hearing it now. She heard the small yet clear voice within her head, a voice that was not her own. "For as long as I am here, you will fear no evil."

Titania slowly opened her eyes, feeling a burning sense of courage deep within her chest. Grabbing Zonza's ankle, she used great strength to pull his foot off of her hair. Rising to her feet quickly she did the one thing that no man, no matter how powerful could ever stand. She thrust her hand to Zonza's crotch, wrapped her fingers tightly around his family jewels and squeezed. Hard.

Through the entire desert every man; woman, and child could hear the loud, woman-like yelp of Zonza as he fell to the ground, holding his "woohoo". Titania stood triumphantly over her captor with a smile on her face as he writhed in pain from the strike, and slowly turned away from him, walking away with a strut in her step.

If she weren't so careless, perhaps her escape would've been that easy.

Sadly though, it most definitely wasn't. The moment she turned her back, Zonza staggered to his feet, breathing very hard. "You… You bitch!" Zonza roared angrily. Titania turned around, a look of utter shock and surprise on her face. Zonza smiled, enjoying Titania's surprised expression as he dawned his katar. "Enough of this bull shit! I'm going to rape you, kill you, rape your corpse, then I'll feed you to the fucking dogs!" Zonza roared and charged for Titania.

What normally would make Titania cry and run did nothing to affect her. Titania stood her ground, not showing a single sign of fear. "I will fear no evil…" Titania whispered. It was with those words, that her soul was sent free.

One moment, Zonza was charging towards Titania, screaming for bloody murder. The next moment, Zonza was flying through the air, screaming for his life.

Titania's eyes grew wide as a strange creature stood before her. It was tall, somewhat human shaped, yet at the same time it looked very different from a human. Flames surrounded this entity, its entire body was very hard to describe. It almost looked formless to her, yet it most definitely had a shape.

She did not know what the entity was, but she knew its name. "Gloom Under Night…" Titania whispered as she looked up at the being. The being turned its head to look at Titania and nodded. "Did… Did you come out of…" Titania began, but her words were drowned by the sound of Zonza roaring savagely, charging once again towards Titania from behind. Titania turned around, her heart skipping a beat. Sadly for Zonza, his roar stopped abruptly the moment Gloom Under Night appeared directly in front of Zonza, Titania scooped up in its arms.

With one power swing it knocked Zonza into the air. Gloom gently let Titania down onto the ground and suddenly vanished with a loud "Whoosh!" sound, suddenly appearing in mid-air below Zonza's flying body. Without a single moment's hesitation, Gloom swung its fist upward, causing Zonza to go flying upward into the air. With another loud whoosh sound, Gloom appeared directly above Zonza. Gloom slowly joined his hands together, balling his fingers into a fist. Raising his balled fists into the air, the moment that Zonza came into the right range, Gloom swung its fists downward, his fists colliding with Zonza's body.

Zonza flew downward at a powerful and fast pace, and Gloom was waiting right below Zonza's plummeting body, his arm raised in the air, its index finger pointing at Zonza. Titania could see what looked to be a tiny ball of red light forming upon Gloom's index finger. The tiny ball of red light began to grow larger, and larger, very quickly in-fact. As Zonza grew closer, the ball of red light grew larger.

As Zonza plummeted through the air towards the ground, his eyes were still opened, his mind was still conscious, and he could see perfectly well the legendary entity known as "Gloom Under Night".

He knew now that he had failed. He would now never be able to pay for the operation, and she would eventually die. He knew full well though, that it was his fault for doing such dirty business. He knew full well, that his life would eventually end like this. He only hoped that someone else might be able to pay. Sadly, it was the end for him. As the light grew ever larger, he said one final word, hoping that it may, by some strange coincidence, reach his sister's ears. "Sorry…" Zonza said, as he fell into the large, glowing ball of red light.

The red light eventually faded, and there was nothing left of Titania's captor. Titania felt a sudden heaviness deep within her heart. "Gloom… Did you have to?" Titania whispered softly. Gloom slowly turned its body towards Titania and floated towards her. Titania sighed softly, lowering her head.

Gloom Under Night fell onto one knee, placing his knuckles against the ground and using it to balance the massive bulk of his body. Gloom bowed his head, and spoke in a genderless voice, "You are my master…"

Titania shook her head and smiled, her tear stained face glowing as the sun slowly rose. "I am your friend…" Titania whispered.

End


	6. Chapter 5 Oberon

Chapter 5 – Oberon

Titania sighed softly as she laid her head against the palm tree, her hazel eyes looking out over the water of the oasis. Gloom Under Night simply stood next to Titania, staring out towards the water. "Where do I go now?" Titania asked softly, turning her blond head to Gloom. Gloom looked down towards her, their eyes meeting. "There is a town near here which goes by the name of Morroc. It is a desert town, but there should be people there. That will be a good place to start." Gloom said softly. Titania pondered the thought of it for a small while, and sighed softly.

"I guess I have nowhere to go… I mean, I don't know where to begin, I don't even know what to do in this world…" Titania whispered softly, sighing once again. "All you do in this world is kill, run errands, and try not to be killed." Gloom said. Titania closed her eyes. "You told me that already, but… That can't be the only thing to this world… Is it?" Titania asked softly. Gloom nodded its head.

"Well, at least I have you…" Titania said, a small smile upon her lips. She placed a gentle hand upon Gloom, slowly pressing on him to lift herself up. "Come on then, let's go to that village, alright?" Titania said softly, smiling up at Gloom. Gloom nodded simply and slowly made to sweep Titania off her feet, and would've succeeded if Titania hadn't carefully leapt out of the way.

"Nuh-Uh, I think I can walk by myself, okay?" Titania said softly, smiling up at Gloom. "Although that's very nice of you. I appreciate it." Titania said softly, bowing her head a little bit towards Gloom and then walking forward. Gloom answered Titania with a simple nod and gently floated alongside Titania as they made their way towards the desert village known as Morroc. Sadly enough, that was three days ago.

Titania sighed, falling to the ground, exasperated, her back and her legs aching from walking so much. "Oh… My… God… How big is this desert?" Titania said in a tired, slurred voice. Titania slowly sat up, feeling the ground all around her already damp with her own sweat. "I don't know how much more of this I can possibly take…" Titania whimpered. Gloom walked close next to Titania, using his body to shade its very sweaty master.

"Thanks Gloom… By the way… Do you actually have a name?" Titania asked softly, looking up at Gloom. Gloom shook its head as it continued to provide shade for its master. "Hmm… That's sad… Well, I know how you feel. I didn't have a name for the longest time…" Titania said, giggling a little bit. "My mother always thought that naming me would be a waste of time… And my father was too into the bottle to think of anything…" Titania said softly, lifting her arm to wipe some sweat off from her brow.

Gloom tilted its head slightly. "Mother… Father… I see… But you have a name now…" Gloom said softly. Titania nodded as she stretched a bit to loosen the tension in her aching muscles. "Yeah, you're right… I chose that name myself… Because it was in the first book I've ever read…" Titania said. "Hmm… Would you like me to give you a name?" Titania continued, smiling up at Gloom. Gloom simply stood still for a while, completely silent and unmoving. Finally, it nodded.

"M'kay then… By the power invested in me, your new name will be…" Titania began, putting a few seconds of thought into it. "Your name will be Oberon!" Titania finally exclaimed. Oberon slowly lowered its head. "Oberon… I see… As you wish, my master…" Oberon said softly. Titania groaned and flicked the massive bulk that was Oberon. "I'm your friend!" Titania exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Now come on, let's go, okay? It's getting hotter out here… And we need to find our way to that town." Titania said, getting up on her feet and looking down at the patch of wet sand she was laying on. She blushed slightly. "How embarrassing…" She whispered as she turned towards the endless desert. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep on moving forward…" Titania whispered to herself.

Hours passed as Titania and Oberon walked through the desert, and things began to seem hopeless. As time went passed, Oberon remained silent as Titania became weaker and sweatier.

Before they knew it, another day passed, and they appeared to be going nowhere fast. Stuck in a desert that they knew nothing of, searching for a town that was supposedly close by but not really. Before she knew it, Titania was damp with sweat, tired, and highly aggravated.

"Uuuuugh… I can't take much more of this…" Titania whined weakly as she fell to the ground. "My clothes are all wet and clingy, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and the sun doesn't seem to go away long enough…" Titania continued. Oberon bowed on one leg before Titania. "I am sorry…" Oberon said softly, shaking its head. "Nah, no need, I guess…" Titania whispered.

Titania pushed herself to stand and forced herself to move on, but immediately found herself stopping, her eyes growing wide, her mouth agape. Slowly, she extended one arm to her source of surprise and her lips mouthed the word "Morroc".

Oberon nodded. "It looks like it" Oberon state as it slowly floated to be beside its master. Titania squealed with joy, rushing towards the town, giggling hysterically. She ran quickly, laughing wildly as the town was just in sight.

Oberon simply floated behind her, wordlessly.

As he watched his master run off, laughing hysterically, he thought deep within his mind, "Where is it that this woman will lead me?"

End


	7. Chapter 6 Satan Morroc

Chapter 6 –Satan Morroc

Titania slowed down to a walk the moment she reached the outskirts of the desert town, brushing herself off of all the sand that had clung to her clothing, wiping the sweat from her brow and shaking her body to help dry her sweat soaked body off at least a little bit. Oberon slowly floated towards Titania, landing on his two pale feet behind her. Oberon shivered slightly.

He felt it. There was something wrong with the old desert city, something deeply and terribly wrong. Something that was far too wrong to be described. He felt a horrible sinking feeling all around him. Something was definitely evil afoot. "My lady…" Oberon whispered softly, placing his large, pale hand upon Titania's back. "Be wary…" Oberon continued, but Titania didn't hear him. All she could hear was the names of food within her mind as her hunger took over.

Titania began walking forward quickly towards the town, happy to know that she would finally get a good meal and something nice to drink, surprised at herself that she hadn't died, going so very long without food or water. As she walked towards Morroc, her legs moved faster and faster, finding new energy to do so. Oberon floated worriedly behind her, expecting only the very worst of the coming situation.

Titania slowed to a walk as she entered the city. There seemed to be something quite odd about it. It was quite, far too quite to be considered normal. There was not a single sound to be heard, not of the wind, not of the houses, not of the people, not of anything. Titania felt chills slowly sink into her bosom, knowing that there was something definitely odd, something definitely wrong, something that went beyond that of merely an ambush, or a murder, or any other crime capable of mortal man.

Oberon felt it too. She knew that whatever she was feeling now, Oberon was feeling it as well. Titania walked forward with caution, her eyes darting in every which direction. "Oberon…" Titania whispered softly as she continued to walk, hoping that Oberon would hear. "Yes, my master?" Oberon whispered as well in his genderless voice. "What is this town known for?" Titania asked. "Thieves." Oberon replied simply. "But you needn't worry. I will protect you, no matter what…" Oberon said softly, hoping that his strength would reassure her.

Titania did in-fact feel a bit more comfortable, but felt deep within herself that whatever was here, was not alone. The town, this entire place, as far as she could see, was completely and utterly empty. There was not a soul to be seen; yet it could not possibly be a murder, for there were no bodies. Yet, everything seemed to be left as it was. There were still carts out in what looked to be a small bazaar, filled with valuables and assorted foods, which Titania felt that it was their fault for leaving it unattended and proceeded in partaking in Morroc delicacies whilst she was there.

An hour passed, and there was no one in sight. She began to check houses, walking in and looking all around for any sign of life, but there was nothing. There were so many things left unattended as they were. A kettle steaming on a stove, food left on a table, plants left not watered but still looking healthy, it was as if time had stopped and every man, woman, and child had vanished.

"What's going on?" Titania whispered to herself, her heart beating faster within her chest. "Where is everybody? Where had they all gone? Titania asked the silent town. The town answered her with the sound of movement, and a scream. Titania quickly turned around, and saw a woman falling off of the roof of a near-by. Titania made to perhaps catch her or break her fall, but stopped herself as the woman landed on the ground with a loud, sickening thud.

Titania shivered at the sight of the woman's body, broken and misshapen on the sandy ground.

Titania made to walk towards, to do at least something to honor the poor woman whom had died such a tragic death, but Oberon vanished and appeared in front of Titania, placing a hand on her shoulder, keeping her back. "Don't get near it, it is not what you think…" Oberon said urgently. Titania looked up at Oberon, startled, and then felt chills run down her spine as she heard a chuckle from a horrid, distorted voice. It came from the body.

Titania moved her eyes from Oberon to the body. It took everything she had within her to keep from screaming. The body sat there, its body holding itself up on its hands and feet, but its body, it was not standing, but doing what looked like a crab walk, its legs and elbows bent, holding up the body, the head dragging on the ground, long black hair resting upon the sands of Morroc. The head of the woman stared at Oberon and Titania upside down, her eyes glowing a bloody crimson, her mouth twisted in a smile. "What… What is this?" Titania asked.

Oberon growled softly. "It's possessed…" Oberon muttered softly, slowly bending downward, just about ready to charge at the being. The being laughed loudly, shrilly, "I am worship the new God, he showed me the way!" It roared at the two of them. "Foolish human, you must be reeducated!" the being roared, releasing a gale of laughter afterwards as it skittered towards the both of them quickly, moving like a spider on her feet and hands, its mouth wide open.

Oberon did not hesitate for a single second longer. Quickly, he vanished, reappearing above the woman's body, her head, which always seemed to be pointed upwards towards the sky, instantly saw Oberon, but could do nothing to defend herself as Oberon slammed his closed fists into the being, his knuckles smashing into its ribs.

The body was smashed into the ground and moved no further. From the demon spouted no blood, but only darkness, a thick, black goop, which melted into the ground all around it. Oberon slowly floated quickly away from the being, moving to be beside Titania, whom at this point was shocked beyond words.

"We must leave this place… There is something wrong with Morroc… We must go…" Oberon stated, quickly plucking Titania off of the ground. Titania looked up at Oberon and decided not to say anything. He was, after all, absolutely correct, and she most definitely didn't want to be like all of the other large breasts blonde white girls in horror movies whom would usually insist on staying and finding out what was wrong. "Yeah, you're right, lets get out of here…" Titania whispered.

Oberon made to turn around, but suddenly stopped as the ground shook all around them. They could both feel it, an immense power beyond all logical reasoning. Oberon turned, holding Titania close to her chest, and saw it, walking slowly towards the palace of Morroc. That thing which held far more power than he thought ever imaginable.

He knew the name of this entity very well, but he thought it was only in legends that he existed, although he himself was a legend. Every body in Oberon's body began to tense, as making his way towards the palace of Morroc was none other than the fallen God himself, Satan Morroc. "And so his poetry can still he heard in the desert…

He felt it deep within his groin, Satan Morroc noticed them, knew that they were there, and was planning on killing them within the next few minutes. "My mistress…" Oberon whispered softly as his whole body began to grow a dim silver color. "I will never leave you… Know for as long as you exist… So shall I… I am the essence that is your soul…" Oberon whispered softly.

Titania looked up at Oberon, feeling it as well. "No, please, don't do it… Don't leave me…" Titania whimpered softly. Oberon slowly shook his head. "Stay gold… For as long as your soul exists, I will be here…" Oberon whispered. Oberon slowly moved his head and rubbed it against Titania. "Stay gold…"

Titania's cries faded as her body did, Oberon using a portion of his strength to teleport her to a safe place, a place that would hopefully ensure that she would be able to find at least someone else to help her. Oberon slowly turned his head towards him, and their eyes met. Two beings of legend, Gloom Under Night and Satan Morroc. Satan Morroc's hulking mass was facing Oberon, the eyes on his massively muscular arms as well as the tiny beady eyes upon his head gazed at Oberon, unblinking, the sound of his breath shaking the sands of Morroc. "I am the will of red darkness." Oberon said softly, his body glowing with ghostly light. "By my power, you will not pass."

Satan Morroc released a low, guttural chuckle at Oberon's words. The wings of Satan Morroc began to flap, black auras and shadows swirling around Satan Morroc's enormous mass. "I am the will of darkness…" Satan Morroc spoke in one thousand voices.

"By my power, you will die."

Chapter End


	8. Chapter 7 Sky Temple

Chapter 7 – Loo Na

"You idiot, you utter fool, do you truly believe that such a weak little man such as yourself can defeat the likes of me?" A male voice, releasing a gale of laughter. "Dude, shut the fuck up, I mean seriously. That guy was like what, level 300?" another voice spoke, also male. "Oh fuck you, fuck you and all of your piss ant assassins." The male voice retorted. The air was filled with the sound of swords clashing, the sound of glass shattering, and a grunt. "God damn it… Huh? Hey stop it damn you. Look, over there! Is that a newbie?" The first voice spoke, sounding genuinely curious.

"Hey, yeah, it does seem like a newbie, looks like it." The second voice agreed. "Hey, she's not in novice armor though, that's very strange, don't you think? Hot though! Look at the tits on that one!" The first voice said, sounding rather hungry for something other than food. There was the audible sound of a slap. "Shut the fuck up you idiot, you're going to scare another newbie off and you know what's that going to do? Boom, another one gone and then the whole world will die because of idiots like you!" the second voice yelled angrily.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Titania opened her eyes, yawning softly and stretching on the ground. She appeared to be lying on her back, and the sky was oh so very blue, not a single cloud in the sky, not in the least. It took her only a few minutes to notice that something was missing. Titania quickly sat up, looking around frantically and suddenly screamed. She was on a stairway, at the very bottom of it in-fact. There was something very wrong with that stair way though. Surrounding the bottom, under, and to the sides of the stair way was nothing but sky.

Titania quickly stood up so quickly that she stumbled backwards, falling onto her bottom. Titania winced at the sudden spark of pain shooting straight up her spine as it connected with the hard, cold floor. Slowly standing up again, she brushed herself off, willing herself to forget about her pain and the fact that Oberon was no longer with her, as painful as it was to do that, she tried to assess her situation, as bizarre as it was.

She seemed to be away from the weird possessed monsters and the giant demon as well as that sandy village, which was a positive thing. The negative thing was that she was alone, didn't know where she was, and there was always a chance of her falling off and dying.

Titania looked about herself, saw that everything was in-place, and decided to make plans towards getting out of her predicament. Sadly though, her plans were interrupted as she heard steps coming down the stairway, in her direction. Titania turned and saw two persons. One in strange attire that she had never seen before, once more something that she could barely even describe. The other person whom was walking beside the first looked almost exactly like an assassin cross, but the color of his clothing was different, shades of deep black and grey, his hair long and gray. Both walked towards her.

"Hey, you, newbie, what's your name?" The first person demanded, his eyes never leaving Titania's breasts. The person next to the first, most likely an associate, nudged the first one's shoulder.

"Uhm… My name?" Titania repeated, cautiously. "Yeah, and what's your class? You look a lot different than the usual. What, did those lazy bums finally make something new? Huh?" the first person said. The first person's associate nudged the first person once again, harder this time. "My name's Titania… And I don't know what I am…" Titania responded.

The first associate chuckle a bit. "Tit… Titania? You're not being serious are you?" The first associate said, seeming to be on the verge of laughter. The first person's associate sighs exasperatedly. "By the Gods Na, you're being an ass again." The second person muttered. "But, but her name! Come on, how can that not be funny? I mean, that's got to be a joke!" The first man exclaimed.

Titania frowned, lowering her head, the bangs of her blond head covering her eyes. "Dude, look at what you did, you fucking idiot." Titania heard the second man said, as well as a very loud "smack" sound and a yelp of pain. "Don't mind that asshole, my name's Loosey. His is Kana. Most people here just call us Loo and Na though, so you're not the only one with a stupid name." The second man, known as Loosey, said.

Titania slowly raised her head, and saw that Loo had his hand extended out towards her for a handshake. Titania backed away slowly, seeing that it was the assassin-cross whom was extending the friendly gesture. She remembered it, the assassin-cross, how horrible he had been, how the town of thieves had been conquered. How could she possibly trust another assassin?

Loo tilted his head slightly. "Hmm, you seem to be a bit… Distraught. Something wrong?" He asked. Then he chuckled, drawing back his hand. "I get it now, it's probably because I don't have my familiar out. That's okay, most persona killers don't have their familiars out, but I assure you, I'm not like them. Well, not really." Loo said, chuckling.

"Yeah, this whiney little mutt couldn't kill a fly, let alone kill someone else, hah!" Retorted Na. Loo sighed softly, shaking his head as he took a few steps closer towards Titania. "Well, anyhow, there's nothing to fear. This is a safe place. There's no persona killers here, they'll only be able to do it in the fields and dungeons around these parts, but not here." Loo said, folding his arms against his chest. Titania nodded slowly. She felt rather guilty at that point, guilty of doing what everyone else usually did to her, judging the book by its cover.

"Yeah… I guess…" Titania said softly, feeling rather unsure still. "So babe, what's your job class, huh? I'm not all for that school girl look but it's pretty hot, new job class maybe?" Na said, eying Titania up and down. Loo sighed and shook his head. "I am an Assassin Cross. Na here is a High Priest. But so far, we don't exactly know what class you are. You seem to be new enough, but you're not in your novice outfit, which is very odd… Do you mind telling us, hmm? And what about your familiar?" Loo asked softly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Titania looked down, feeling a rush of sorrow fill her chest. Her chest rose and fell as she heaved a long sigh. "I don't know what I am…" Titania began, shaking her head and closing her eyes, forcing herself, using all of her self-control not to allow herself to cry. "As for my familiar…" She whispered. "He's in Morroc… I think he's dead…" Titania whispered.

Loo and Na fell silent for a moment, staring at the young woman before them with a look of shock and curiosity. "Dead you say?" Loo said slowly, as if tasting the words in his mouth, chewing them and seeing what happens. Na raised a brow. "Okay, look, do you think I'm stupid? Yeah, that's probably what it is, isn't it." Na said sounding increasingly irritated by the second. Loo placed a hand upon Na's shoulder, but Na shook it off. "No, don't, this bitch thinks I'm stupid. Yeah, you know what? She's probably a PK, she must be. Those clothes, she probably took it from someone else, perhaps it's a new special class that can only be gotten by killing lots of people, yeah!" Na yelled, his eyes filled with disgust.

Titania stumbled backwards. "Hey, wait a moment, I'm not anything like that, really, please, listen to me…" Titania muttered softly. "Dude, stop it, seriously, this is going a bit too far." Loo said, placing his hand upon Na's shoulder once again, but once more Na shook it off. "Those massive jugs are probably to get their mind off of you, yeah, so you can sucker punch them to a bloody pulp, but oh no you little bitch, I'm smarter than that, I'm way smarter than that!" Na continued as he began to inch closer towards Titana, slowly drawing what seemed to be a mace that was attached to his belt. "Dude, fucking quit it!" Loo shouted, but Na paid no attention.

"You're probably like all of those other fucking PKs, running around and killing everyone left and right, but I'm better than that, I'm far better than that!" Na shouted, laughing hysterically. "Ever since you mother fuckers took her away from me, I've been way smarter than you all! The only thing left to do is to kill mutts like you! No more PKs, no more chaos, then the Gods will come back!" Na barked. Titania stumbled backwards onto her bottom, slowly crawling away as she seemed to be doing a lot since she came to this world, but unlike the other places, this area had its limits, and she was very close to one. "God damn it man, shut up, she isn't a PK, alright? Don't make me hurt you!" Loo yelled at Na. Na stopped suddenly. He looked over his shoulder, a deadly fire in his eyes. "Fine… Fuck you… The both of you…" Na muttered angrily. He turned his fierce eyes back to Titania.

"I'll be back. When I find you, you're going to be fucked… Hard!" Na yelled, quickly clapping his hands together. There was a sudden flash of white light, and he was gone. Loo sighed exasperatedly, walking over towards Titania and offering her a helping hand to her feet. "Sorry about that… He's been a bit over reactive since well… His wife died…" Loo said softly. Titania nodded wordlessly, pulling herself to her feet.

"Hey, come on, don't be sad, I won't hurt you…" Loo said softly. Titania looked up at Loo and simply nodded. Loo looked over his shoulder to the center of the Sky Temple and smiled slightly. "Hey, how about I show you around? You're new, right? It's the least I can do." Loo said softly with a smile. Titania nodded wordlessly once more. Loo pointed towards the stairs. "We need to walk up those stairs, but there's the main center of the town, lots of things we can do there…" Loo said gently as he began to walk Titania up the stairs.

Within Loo's left ear, he heard static, and a voice. "Is Titsy with you?" Na's voice said. Loo's smile turned slightly venomous. "Yes, she is…" Loo said softly. Na laughed from his position in Prontera. "Good, that's good. All according to plan then?" Na said. "All according to plan…" Loo confirmed. Titania turned her head towards Loo with a look of curiosity on her face. Loo looked over at her and smiled. "Did you say something?" Titania asked softly. Loo chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, nothing at all." Loo said softly, looking forward once again.

"Nothing at all…"

-End


	9. Chapter 8 Biting the Bullet

Chapter 8 – Prontera

"God damn it, my arm! My freaking arm!" Sito yelled, just before being cut down once more with the greatest of ease. Falling down onto the ground in a bloody mesh, Sito gazed up into not the eyes of his killer, not the soul of his killer, but at the heel of his killers boot as it smashed down into his face.

"Kill, kill, and kill!" The rather short, stout high priest yelled as he raised his leg once more, smashing the heal of his boot once more into the face of his adversary. "Do not let up men, this is what we live for!" He said, his joules quivering as he spoke.

"War!" his men responded as they charged forward into the slaughter, killing and being killed, a hail of arrows storming down upon them as they threw a tidal wave of spears, breaking the enemies defense as their offense was being depleted, man against man.

Within their ranks, the assassin cross known as Karashi Gensai fought onward through the ranks of his enemies, killing without even the slightest bit of mercy, but all the while slowly making his way towards the leader, that ugly pig of a man, Sakujo.

Sakujo lifted the fork to his mouth, opening his mouth wide and took a large bite out of the sausage on its prongs as he swung his mace across someone else's face causing his enemy to fly backward and gave him a shave that they would never forget.

Karashi hated the fat pig bastard, hated him to death, but he had to admit that he knew fighting well, and commanded his army with precision and quality. Though they were only a handful of men, a mere one thousand, they were clearing out every single Persona Killer Killer without even taking a single break.

But nonetheless, there was an exceptionally large bounty on his head, he hated the man, and his wallet was starving. He wouldn't be leaving until his wallet had a nice treat, and he would be able to get a strike, using Sakujo's head as his bowling ball.

But getting to him was getting harder and harder, his men moving in a perfect square, every time he would attempt to get to Sakujo whom was far in the front, he would be pushed back into place by the soldiers surrounding him. To think he made the stupid mistake of choosing to be in one of the far back rows, thinking that Sakujo, like most fat leaders, would be in the back where it was safe.

Rather, he was far in the front, swinging his mace from side to side, eating sausages all the way.

How he hated that fat bastard. He would survive this battle, surely, and perhaps the next battle, and the battle after that, and the battle after that, but he wouldn't get away, oh no he wouldn't. Especially since he had his own personal reasons for wanting the fat bastard dead. The "reward" was merely an extra, something to chew on, and something that made his victory ever so sweeter.

But at the rate everything was going, Sakujo would be lost in the fray, running head first into battle as his army is stuck in the after math. He had to act, and he had to act soon, but how? Slowly they inched closer and closer towards the city of Prontera, knowing full well that Sakujo was ready and willing to claim the guild castles within as his own though War of Emperium had not yet started.

Sakujo continued wildly yet accurately swinging his mace, killing four at a time, five at a time, six at a time, not even taking a single breath to stop. His pace continued to increase as his generals as well as the rest of his army took care of the aftermath, never stopping, moving onward and onward, Sakujo smiled, the sun glaring in his moon shaped spectacles, enjoying every moment of the battle.

Soon he would own Prontera, but he would not stop there. Soon he would own every town in Min-Hazen. Then he would take the four great evils, take their power for his own, and rule over this godless world as a diety.

Nothing would stop him. Not even the PKK.

Not even the rogue agent in his army.

Not even the Gods.

Titania tilted her head as she saw the town all around her. It looked rather quant, really large, although rather quiet and empty. She turned her head towards Loo, and saw the devious look on his face. "Oh Jeez, not again…" Titania muttered as she began to walk forward, but her wrist was grabbed quite violently by Loo. "Not so fast, I still haven't given you the complete tour!" Loo said mockingly.

Slowly, from the other side of the fountain surrounded by flags behind her, emerged Na, his hands in his pocket, a sly grin on his face. "You aren't going nowhere bitch… It's just as I said, didn't I?" Na said, laughing wildly. "You're going to get fucked!" Na roared, laughing.

Titania struggled to break free, but found that she could not, as the two men laughed. They were laughing so hard; they didn't notice how the ground was shaking. They laughed so hard that they did not notice the gates to the farthest south bursting forth and falling to the ground. They were laughing so hard they did not see the one thousand men wearing black and red marching towards them.

Sakujo's glasses gleamed in the sunlight as he marched forward to the destination of his conquest, the castles of Prontera. To kill, to be killed, that is what his world would be after it was all over. Empty and quiet, there was nothing left in his way, or so he thought.

In the distance, he saw two men, one of them seemingly attempting to restrain a voluptuous young woman. To the man's side was another man, looking at the young woman hungrily. There was only one explanation, which Sakujo could come up with.

He smiled and giggled with satisfaction. "Enemies…" He breathed.

End


	10. Chapter 9 Luna

Chapter 9 – Luna

Sakujo smirked, his eyes filled with a violent light, his grip tight around his mace as he marched onward into the never-ending battle, which was life, the war that knew not that which was an end nor that which was a beginning. Behind him, a force of one thousand men, equivalent to that of approximately one million strong marched solemnly behind him. Nothing would stand in his way. Especially not two stray dogs in what would soon be /his/ town, what would soon be /his/ Prontera, what would soon be the beginning of /his/ empire.

Titania bit her lower lip, watching the large number of men marching towards them with no signs of stopping. At that point she felt relief, she knew that they were not like the men that held her captive, knew that they would either run or die fighting, but what of her? What was going to happen to her? That is what little fear lingered within her heart. Loo and Na did not appear threatened at all, not even in the least.

Loo smirked, not showing even a single trace of fear, not moving from where he was. He merely stared out towards the troupe of marching soldiers, a smile on his face. "Na, they are coming, don't you see? I hear a song. That lovely song again, Na." Loo said softly, his voice at perfect peace. He looked over at Na, whom was still staring hungrily at Titania's breasts.

"You're right. I hear it. The sound of pigs being slaughtered, of women being ravaged, of machine gun fire, and I smell smoke. It's not him, but he is influenced…" Na said ecstatically, his entire body shaking out of sheer excitement. "He is not that which is the Will of Red Darkness, but he influenced." Na said, giggling a jagged, high-pitched giggle.

Loo nodded, letting Titania go, pushing her off over to Na. "Yes…" Loo said as there was a violent flash of light, the sound that one would hear if one swung a hammer at raw meat, and blood splashing upon the ground. "It is Mars himself." Loo said, laughing. As Titania gazed at the two men, she saw that they were becoming more and more like something else, like something that was not human. Their skin grew more and tanner as the time passed. Their skin began to sag, their eyes glowed a dark crimson.

"What will we do with the girl? Come on, they won't get here in time, and she smells so good…" Na growled in a voice that was far from human. Titania slowly began to inch away from the two men, hoping that they would not notice, but sadly, as she was about to make her escape, she felt the fingers of one of the man grab her by the arm and tug her back.

Titania's eyes widened as she saw that Loo was bleeding quite violently, his arm not even attached to his body, but on the ground, twitching and writhing on the ground, and looked to be melting, turning into what seemed to be mud on the ground. Titania's eyes turned to Na whom was still holding her by her arm.

"Her skin's so soft! Let's not let her go to waste, come on Loo!" Na yelled, and at that point there was another gunshot. "Bang!" off with Na's arm, causing Titania to fall flat on her bottom. Once again she felt that feeling, that terrible feeling. She was helpless, she was in trouble, she was scared, and she did not know what to do. But there was an even darker feeling underlying her fear and her sorrow. She felt it deep within her chest. She felt that she was useless.

Loud, vibrant laughter filled the air as the ground shook with the one thousand-man march. Sakujo was close to his enemies. Holding his mace tightly in hand he charged, mace raised, mouth twisted in a murderous battle cry, his moon shaped spectacles bouncing wildly upon his chubby nose as he ran at full speed.

Loo and Na stood still, standing right next to each other, the stub of Loo's right arm pressed against the stub that was Na's left arm. They spoke in unison, "I am the will of true darkness. By my power, you shall die" and with that, there was a rage filled roar from the both of them as they melted into each other, combined, transforming into what looked to be half a man, a giant mud man with black bat wings.

Sakujo laughed triumphantly. One of /his/ servants had revealed itself, and low and behold it was a shadow golem of Morroc, one of those ancient creatures of legend. Sakujo still charged at the larger than usual beast. "I am the will of red darkness! By my power you shall not pass!" Sakujo called.

Luna raised his large, malformed arm, its skin dripping onto the ground in large splashes of blackened muck, releasing a roar as it swung it downward towards Sakujo. Sakujo merely looked upward, holding his mace over his and waiting. Suddenly, there was a loud "smack" sound and a "splash". Luna's crimson eyes grew wide as his arm went flying, spraying the black goop, which were the remains of his arm upon the streets of Prontera. Sakujo was already in the air, his mace still raised, a wild smile upon his face as he descended upon his enemy, swinging his mace downwards. Luna roared savagely, opening his mouth wide, ready and willing to swallow Sakujo whole. That did not stop him though.

Karashi's eyes grew wide as he saw the fight unfold before his very eyes, seeing that fat pig bastard of a man fighting that monster, and having what seems to be /fun/ doing so. Karashi had no real doubt that he could defeat that thing, whatever it was, but with such ease and precision, all without even being serious about it? Whatever Sakujo, it was clearly not human. "What are you…" Karashi muttered. The soldier next to Karashi turned his head towards Karashi and smiled, the edge of his right lip touching the edge of the scar, which ran down his right eye. "He is our leader. He is war." The soldier responded.

Luna had swallowed Sakujo whole, closing his mouth as Sakujo descended into his throat. Laughing, Luna raised its remaining arm into the sky, his fist clenched. "I am the will of pure darkness!" Luna roared loudly, hoping that every single one of those soldiers knew full well what he had done.

From deep within Luna's chest, there was a rumbling. Luna looked downward, a look of surprise sweeping his face as he felt sudden, bright pain. That feeling slowly faded, but a feeling of unease lingered. Luna looked over at the crowd of soldiers. None moved, none cried, none screamed for mercy. They all stood there like stone statues with expectant looks upon their faces.

Luna growled angrily. He would simply have to teach them a lesson that was all. He would be feared in due time. All they would need is some reeducation, and then he would report back to Satan Morroc and he would be promoted, he would become better, stronger, and would join the ranks of demon rather than a mere golem. That was when it happened.

The upper half of Luna went flying upward like a cork from a champagne bottle, and bursting from within was Sakujo with not even a single stain of mud upon his High Priest uniform. Held in his right hand was his mace. Within the other hand, was what appeared to be a red, heart shaped gem, a human heart shaped gem, which glowed with a faint, black light.

He knew full well what was resting upon the palm of his hand. The core of the golem, that which animated the giant mass of mud. It was only a mere gemstone, yet it had been able to power such a large beast. But that beast would soon be no more. "I am the will of red darkness." Sakujo whispered, a sly grin on his face as he gazed at the beast before him. "By my power, you shall not pass." Sakujo continued, as he wrapped his fingers around the gemstone, squeezing at it, his smile growing ever so wider on his pudgy face.

Luna roared, its eyes burning a deep, crimson, but it was far too late for it to do anything now, and it knew that all too well. Sakujo giggled sadistically as he released the stone, only to crush it in his palm with one last, swift squeeze. "By my hand, you shall die." Sakujo finished.

From deep within the desert Satan Morroc stood still in the shifting sands, the palace of Morroc crumbled before him in the deep, black crater, which he had created. Standing beside him was a red entity. Slowly, one Satan Morroc's many eyes slowly closed. One out of Twenty-One. Satan Morroc chuckled softly as he raised his head to the skies and spoke with his low, grumbling voice, "And his poetry can still be heard in the desert…"

End


	11. Chapter 10 Allies

Chapter 10 - Allies

Karashi Gensai stood silently, his eyes wide, filled with fear as he reviewed the images within his head over and over again, not willing to believe his eyes quite yet. The quick work that Sakujo had made of the beast, it was almost completely unbelievable. The difference between strength, it was very clear that Sakujo would triumph, but to know so quickly the weakness of the beast, being able to survive within the monsters digestive system, or whatever it had in the contents of its stomach, and to be able to kill it so swiftly, the same question came to his mind time and time again. "How am I supposed to beat that?"

Long after the monster had disappeared into nothingness, Sakujo still stood silently, breathing heavily, his eyes wide with a violent glow, a wide grin on his pudgy face as his short, stout body was filled with a lust which he could not quite understand. He took in a long, deep breath, and released, his entire body shuddering and finally turned his head in the direction of Titania rather than the site of Luna's death.

Titania was still shivering with fright, sitting down on her knees, she felt hopelessness begin to sway her heart in the direction it wanted her to go, feeling a sense of helplessness and hopelessness. How was this world any better than the one before, rather than the increase of violence? "Is there no place for me?" Titania asked aloud as she stared at the ground. Sakujo answered her.

"Home is where you make it." Sakujo whispered as he began to stride towards her, his arrogant smile ever present. "This world is true freedom, my dear, because it is all about choices, you see?" Sakujo whispered as he stood still the moment he was exactly three feet away from Titania. "People choose to be this way. People choose to be perverted by the darkness. People like me choose to kill. To die and make die, to kill and be killed, that is what this world is to me, my dear. What is this world to you?" Sakujo whispered softly.

Titania slowly raised her head, her eyes gazing into Sakujo's own for a few moments before quickly looking away, the violent glow within his eyes causing her mind to feel quite uneasy. "This world is…" Titania whispered softly, thinking over all that had happened to her since she got there, the strange glowing maid, the giant, Zonza, Oberon, Loosey and Kana, she thought over what the world was to her, and finally she answered, "Suffering."

Sakujo slowly stretched his right arm towards the young woman whom sat before him in shambles, feeling slightly nostalgic due to the fact that he too thought the world was nothing more than suffering at one point of time. He thought back to the time when he was still a novice, back to the time he attained his familiar. How disappointing it was, to find such a weak thing in his grasp. He thought back to his days of training, working ever so hard to become stronger, better, faster, so that he would have nothing and no one to fear, so that one day he could find a loving wife, so that one day he could open up a bakery and would be able to protect it with little to no difficulty. He had dreams, dreams that would never be fulfilled, because everyone was always stronger than he, everyone looked down upon the pudgy, fat priest that he was. But it was not long ago that he had set his path, and he had become strong. He was walking the path of glory, he fully believed that he would become the next God of Min-Hazen, he would rule with the power of red-darkness, and no longer would he have to fear anything. The path that the young woman was fallowing was his own.

Titania's gaze fell upon the fat man's hand, and saw that nothing could be done; there was nothing that she could do to avoid it. She placed her hand in Sakujo's own and pulled herself to her feet, feeling that she at least owed him just the tiniest bit due to the fact that he /did/ just save her life. "I'm Titania…" Titania stated softly.

Sakujo's sadistic grin did not once leave his face as he let go of Titania's hand and made an about-face, turning one hundred and eighty degrees by spinning on the heels of his boot. "Sakujo," Sakujo stated simply as he folded his arms behind his back, holding his head high as he gazed at the castles of the largest city in all of Min-Hazen, Prontera. Taking in a deep breath, Sakujo yelled his orders to his men. "Forward march!" Sakujo yelled at the very top of his lungs as he marched forward towards the castles of Prontera, his most prized castles of Prontera, his prize, his and his alone.

Titania tried her hardest to keep her pace with Sakujo. Huffing and puffing all along the way, Titania managed to ask a question that was on her mind for quite some time whilst Sakujo was speaking to her. "Why are you helping me?" Titania asked, expecting an answer relative to her bust line. Sakujo swung his head back and released a gale of laughter. "Because, my dear, we are allies!" Sakujo cried triumphantly.


End file.
